


Sexo telefónico

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, PWP, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck está aburrido y toma el teléfono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexo telefónico

Advertencias: Un spoiler ligeriiiiiito del 1x14. Esto pasaría antes de que comience la serie, para que Puck no reconozca tanto la voz de Kurt o.o

  
**Sexo telefónico**

¿Qué dices cuando contestas el teléfono? 

¿Bueno?

¿Diga?

¿Hey?

Antes de que Kurt hable, la voz del otro lado de la línea lo hace.

—Hola nena —saluda una voz grave y profunda, una voz tremendamente varonil.

Kurt está a punto de decir su línea: “No, ella está muerta, soy su hijo”, pero apenas ha abierto la boca cuando la voz sigue.

—¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?

Kurt guarda silencio.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta, entre curioso e indignado.

—¿Qué traes puesto? —pregunta la voz.

Kurt alza una ceja. ¿Es en serio, la pregunta? Vamos, que para describir lo que trae puesto necesita algo así como cuarenta y cinco minutos. No es que a él le moleste, pero duda que el chico del otro lado de la línea sea un aficionado de la moda.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta Kurt.

—Sí. ¿Traes una linda faldita corta?

—N-no… pantalones —responde Kurt. 

No sabe por qué, pero está comenzando a seguirle el juego.

—No importa, no los traerás por mucho. Desabróchalos.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta escandalizado.

—Si estuviera ahí, lo haría yo mismo. Con los dientes.

Kurt se desabrocha el pantalón en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Listo?

—Listo —responde. 

Está sonrojado.

—Tócate —ordena esa voz, ahora más agitada y Kurt aprieta los puños, negándose—. Yo también me estoy tocando. Estoy duro y listo para ti, nena, ¿estás mojada para mí?

—Sí.

Bueno, teóricamente, si fuera mujer, Kurt está seguro que sería una mujer mojada. 

—Muero por ti, nena —sigue—. Quiero estar sobre ti… _dentro_ de ti. 

—¡Sí! —gime, jadea, medio grita Kurt. 

—Quiero comerte primero, entera… quiero comértela, ¿me dejarás, nena? ¿Me dejas chupártela?

—Sí, toda… —responde Kurt, perdido. 

Su mano se ha rebelado y ahora se ha metido bajo la ropa para masturbarse lentamente.

—¿Quieres chupármela tú?

La espalda de Kurt se pone recta de golpe y abre mucho los ojos. Es como una Revelación.

—Sí —responde, agitado—. Sí quiero. Dámela, dame todo…

—Sí… nena… así… qué bien lo haces… amo cómo se ve tu boca, llena…

Kurt cierra los ojos y es como si pasara. Aprieta la mano entre sus piernas, se retuerce, se toca, se muerde los labios de ganas. 

—Estás tan caliente, tan mojada… ¿quieres que te la meta?

—Sísisisi —responde Kurt, agitado. 

Su mano se acelera cada vez más.

—Lo haré. Voy a metértela. Te voy a dar tan duro, nena, que te voy a dejar como nunca te han dejado, abierta, esperando más…

Por unos segundos siente cierta culpa…

—Y cuando acabes, voy a sacártela y voy a usar tus juguitos para darte por atrás.

Kurt lanza un gemido tan agudo que ya muchas mujeres quisieran llegar a ese tono.

La voz del otro lado de la línea gime tan bien, pero gime grave, varonil, y Kurt sabe, sabe que su seductor se está corriendo ante la idea de darle por el culo. Y él mueve su mano con fuerza y desesperación y se aferra a la idea. Ese chico quiere darle por atrás y se está viniendo sólo con pensarlo.

Y él se viene, también, gimiendo como cachorro, o como nenita.

—Fue un placer, nena.

—Ahh…

Kurt no puede decir nada más.

Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que colgaron el teléfono y lo hace porque su papá golpea la puerta y lo saluda desde afuera.

—Hola papá —dice.

Siente como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo de maricas, aunque técnicamente acaba de tener sexo telefónico heterosexual. 

Lo que son las cosas.

En su casa, Puck está pegado a un juego de video. Ahora está tranquilo. Hace quince minutos se aburría y, a veces, cuando está aburrido, Puck marca números al azar. A veces tiene suerte y le contesta una chica caliente, como la de hoy.

Tal vez le vuelva a marcar otro día aburrido.


End file.
